Tell me Maura
by SadFaceLover
Summary: What happens when two co-workers see each other working out in the gym? Follow the story of the tall, dark and mysterious Detective and the cordial Doctor with their dilemmas and their love.
1. Tell Me

**This is my first fic story ever. I would LOVE feedback. Just let me know if I should just quit now. I am very nervous. I have been on the site for a long time, just never got around to publishing something. Please be nice. Thank you.**

**SadFace**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my clothes**

Jane Rizzoli. That was the name that came to mind when Maura thought of elegance. Sure, she was crass as hell, but Jane was Maura's soulmate. Maura Isles was love struck by the one and only Jane Clementine Rizzoli.

It all began when Maura came into work one day, settled on going down to the gym. She was in her spandex shorts and shirt, hair pulled back into an elegantly disheveled ponytail and sneakers when she spotted Jane at the punching bag.

Her hands were wrapped haphazardly and her movements were uncoordinated. It seemed she just wanted to blow off some steam. Sweat glistened on her arms and legs as well as the face. Maura noted she had an excellent muscular build. She would be the ideal specimen. Jane was wearing a loose, sleeveless shirt that hung to every curve and muscle, basketball shorts, and black sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail as well. Maura refrained from fanning herself off as it had suddenly gotten hot in the gym. Maura was attracted to Jane, the one person she didn't particularly like, or dislike. She was up until that point, neutral towards Jane.

"Hello Detective." Maura greeted her as she swayed past her with pep to her step. Jane already knew she had a crush on Maura Isles. There was no denying that. Everyone except the oblivious doctor knew that. She watched Maura as she did an uppercut. Maura was running at a moderate pace on the treadmill. Sweat glistened off her body parts. Jane just wanted to lick it off. She was sexually frustrated, and Jane couldn't handle it. She went to the gym almost every day to turn her frustration into exercise. She gained muscle weight and felt better than she had in years physically, but emotionally she was falling to pieces and she didn't know if she could pick her shards up anymore.

Maura was smiling at Jane when she entered the morgue.

"Whatcha got doc." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Well the evidence never lies detective, so I can safely conclude that this death was accidental and does not correlate with your murder case. You see, our DB had diabetes. Her blood clotted the artery that leaves the heart and she had a heart attack as a result. She went into cardiac arrest and died." Jane was impressed. She was glad the murderer wasn't attacking mothers now. She would have to tell the family as soon as possible, but she had to do paperwork.

"Doctor Isles, do you want to join me for a drink at the Robber tonight?" Jane asked, getting the courage from deep within. Maura placed in the last suture before answering.

"That would be lovely detective. It's a date." Jane left the morgue and headed to the elevator, jittery and excited.

Jane waited for Maura at the Robber. It was half past seven and she still wasn't there. Jane considered leaving, saddened about being stood up when Maura looking absolutely unnerved and unorganized in the doorway.

"I am so sorry I didn't come sooner detective. I had to go file paperwork. Normally I don't forget much, but I did tonight." Maura looked sheepish.

"Nah, come sit down. What matters is that you came." Jane looked at Maura. She really looked at her. Not only was she beautiful, Jane could tell she was scared. Why was she scared? Maura was fidgeting with her fingers, unsure of what to do with herself. Jane immediately placed her hands on top of Maura's. Maura already knew about her hands and how Jane never ever let anyone touch her hands. Maura decided to lurk in the dark waters and flipped her hands so their palms were touching. Jane tried to flinch away, but Maura gripped her hands.

"Jane, I know what you think. You aren't damaged. You aren't weak. You are perfect in every way. Sure people have their faults, but that shouldn't matter." Jane physically relaxed and let Maura hold her hands.

"You say that now Maur. Wait 'til you see my smart ass defense mechanisms." Maura frowned at the language usage.

"Language Jane." Jane chuckled to herself and gripped Maura's hands.

"I'm sorry. Forgot you don't like vulgar words."

The months progressed and Jane was falling deeply for Maura. Unknown to her knowledge, Maura was feeling the exact same way. It was Christmas time. Maura was invited to the Rizzoli household for the Christmas party.

"Glad you could make it Maura. Could we talk?" The mother of three asked. Maura nodded, not one to deny her much. They walked to the back yard where snow began to fall again.

"I know you and Jane are close. I want what is best for her. She loves you you know." Maura smiled and nodded.

Yeah. Shes fantastic. A truly great friend."

"No, I mean she is in love with you Maura." Angela said in a tone that made Maura do a double take.

"Not once have I ever seen Janie as happy as she is. Get your girl. I know you love hr too and in the same way.

Jane was inside playing a video game with Frankie when Maura returned to them. When Jane spotted her, she smirked.

"Why, Doctor Isles, did you bring the wine?" Maura nodded. She was a nervous wreck. Not only did she love Jane, but Maura had to head to Italy for a medical conference. It truly broke her. She wanted to tell her now but that would make Jane miserable.

"Jane, I have to tell you something." Maura started. Jane turned away from the TV and gave Maura her full attention.

"I am leaving in a week to go to Italy. There is a medical conference that I can not pass up." Jane looked crest fallen before becoming angry. Maura knew it would anger her. It was too close to Christmas. Jane began to speak rapid Italian that even Maura had trouble following along.

"Why Maura? That's Christmas week! Can't you cancel? I mean, yeah its important, but isn't family more important?" Jane said exasperatedly.

"No Jane. This isn't my family." Jane looked hurt. Maura immediately regretted her word choice.

"What I mean is that it's yours, not mine and I am not doing a good job am I?" Jane shook her head, getting up.

"Please leave Maura. I'll call you sometime." Maura respected her wishes and left.

Maura returned the following week after Christmas with a gift to give to Jane. She wanted to make it up to her. She grabbed the letter and placed it on Jane's desk along with the box.

When Jane returned from lunch, she heard Doctor Isles took the day off, claiming she had fallen ill. Jane was about to throw a bunch of papers away when she saw the envelope. It had her name written in Maura's elegant cursive script. She ripped it open and read the contents.

_My Dearest Jane, _

_Either I have made a mistake, or the greatest accomplishment of my life, but I am sorry. I missed you all during my stay in Italy. It reminded me so much of you, my love. Yes, you are my love. I have been holding back on you lately and it isn't fair. _

_Jane Rizzoli, since the day I met you, I had loved you. I still love you and it broke my heart when I heard the distance in your voice. It sounded so broken and I had felt horrible. I must be a bad person to have lost your trust. I wish I could say I am a faultless person in love, but I have my faults. My fault is speaking my mind without a filter. _

_I love you so much Jane. I may have read into everything wrong, but please, let me know._

_Love eternally,_

_Maura_

Jane plopped into her chair with a solid thud, letter in hand.

"She loves me too." Jane noticed the box and opened it there was a frame with the both of them in it, on the couch sleeping. Jane had a protective arm wrapped around Maura's waist, their hands clasped together. Jane knew this was all real.

Jane was banging on Maura's door at eleven at night. She thought about it long and hard.

"Damn it Maura! Open the fucking door!" Maura opened the door startled, in just a robe. Jane pushed her in and shut the door with a resounding slam.

"A letter? That's all I get from you is a love letter? What the hell Maur. You are cowardly human being. At least grow a pair and say I love you to my face." Maura's eyes were down casted. Tears flooded her eyes. Jane was unrelenting as she yelled at her, waving her hands in all direction.

"Are you-You're crying. Get the fuck over it Maura." That released a sob from deep within Maura's being. Jane then felt bad for yelling at her. She knew how sensitive Maura was.

"fuck" she breathed. "Maura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Maura just cried silently.

"Just hold…hold me Jane." Jane without hesitation enveloped her in a fierce hug. She could feel Maura shutter as sobs wracked her body. Jane felt her eyes prick with tears too.

When Jane pulled away, she looked at Maura's tear stained face. She leaned in and gave her butterfly kisses and kissed her lips ever so softly

"Tell me Maura." She asked. Maura hesitated before clearing her throat. It came out in a whimsical voice.

" I love you Jane."


	2. Ti Amo

**I gave it some thought and decided I would add four more chapters to the story. Don't expect them to be long chapters though. I used some Italian dialect and if it is incorrect, let me know. Tell me the correct way and I will fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Coming Out**

It was spring time in Boston and there were many trees that were blooming. Jane and Maura were hand in hand talking about anything and everything under the Sun when Jane became a little silent. They were just talking about family. Jane's family knew about them being a couple. Hell the entire precinct did. However, Jane knew that Maura hasn't told Constance and Edmund Isles yet. Maura being Maura the ever-so-observant-doctor, noted the silence in Jane and questioned her on it.

"It's just, why haven't we told Mr. and Mrs. Isles yet?" Maura pondered this for a few moments. She made a pros and cons list in her head.

_Okay the Pros are acceptance. The cons are rejection, disownment, hatred…_

"I guess I am scared to." Jane's brow rose practically up to her hair line.

"Maura Dorthea Isles…made a guess? Where is the rash?" Jane began to search hear arms and hands. When she looked at her neck, Maura noted that the carotid pulse in Jane's neck was beating erratically and hard. It was practically bulging out. Maura couldn't resist leaning in and kissing it.

"Calm down Jane." She teased, knowing full and well that she won't after that kiss. They continued on their walk in silence. Jane was wondering how to get a hold of the Isles. Constance was an artist, Edmund is a photographer. They travel often.

"Babe, why don't we invite them for dinner at a public restaurant? That way, they can't make a scene if they don't accept it." Maura didn't respond. She was thinking about the problems that would cause. She saw none.

"Okay Jane. Lets do that." Maura said with a smile.

"Hi mother!" the line was chattering animatedly. Maura was speaking French quickly and Jane could not understand a word. She was rounding the couch when she stubbed her toe on the end table leg

"Che male! Ohi. Tavolo stupido." Maura looked alarmed at her as she spoke her French while Jane continued to curse in Italian. Besides understanding anything Jane said besides hurt and stupid, she was aroused at the fact that Jane spoke Italian at all and spoke it with such a fluent accent. It had the huskiness in her voice mingled with the Italian words. Maura was quite taken.

"Thank you for agreeing to visit mother. It is important news. I love you, good bye." She spoke robotically, eyes focused solely on Jane massaging her foot.

Jane looked up and saw the arousal in her girlfriend's eyes. Jane knew what was to come.

"What did you say?" Jane looked confused.

"In Italian?" she asked, making sure she didn't get confused.

"yes Jane…in Italian." Maura husked. Jane was seriously turned on. Wow, sometimes Maura was insatiable.

"Well, I said, Che male…That hurt. Ohi…ouch, and Tavolo stupido…stupid table. I stubbed my toe. On your table." Maura shuttered before lunching at her girlfriend.

Jane definitely wanted to keep Maura around. As the months of them dating went by leading up to this moment right now, cuddled up on the floor by the fireplace, in the nude, Jane knew she loved Maura. She may have never said it, but she says it with her touches, and lingering looks. She hasn't said it out loud though.

"Ti amo." Maura looked at her groggily.

"What?" she asked tenderly, tracing a circle around Jane's navel. "Your abs are incredible you know that?"

"I do know that. I work so hard to keep them." Jane said with a smile. Maura laughed and gave her a swat to the arm.

"What did you say Jane?" Maura looked at Jane expectedly.

"I said, ti amo…it means I love you." Maura blinked. Her mind was still a little fuzzy, so it took her a moment to process what Jane had just said. Tears welded up in her eyes.

"You do?" Maura asked thickly. Her voice was cracking from the tears.

"Yeah, I do. I really do love you Maur." Maura smiled and snuggled in closer.

"I love you too Jane." Maura sat up, and made a move to get up. Jane looked at her confused. Jane followed her with her eyes as she dug around in her purse. While her back was turned, Jane dug into her slacks pocket and pulled out a white gold band. It had two small emeralds on either side of the 1 carat diamond. She saved up her money to buy this particular ring. She got it at the store her friend owns. Tony promised to save her the ring if she could buy it within six months. Four months later she did buy it. It was a year to the day she was going to propose to Maura.

"Maura, baby, will you come ov…" Jane had turned around to see Maura on one knee. The ring she presented her with was yellow gold, the kind that Jane loves. It is just a white gold band with a diamond imbedded in it. It was something Jane could wear without the diamond getting caught on things. Jane got on one knee as well. Her smile was evident and before they said anything, they both said yes.

"Jane. . . its beautiful." Jane then turned and pulled a thin gold chain out of her pants.

"I also got you a chain so when you're doing an autopsy, you can take it off and keep it around your neck." Maura loved the sentiment.

"Thank you Jane." They put the rings on each others fingers and laid down in silence.

You know what will be harder than presenting me as your lover?"

"What's that Jane?" Maura asked, sleep lacing her words.

"Telling them I am you fiancée." Maura laughed.


	3. Silver and Blue

**Thank you all who followed, reviewed and favorite my story it makes me feel better! There is a reference to a Lady Gaga song. I wanna see if anyone catches it. brownie points for you if you do. This is a longer chapter because I am squeezing three things in here. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Loverxx**

**Chapter three**

"Blue and white…" Jane said defiantly with her eyes narrowed.

"No, it will be red and cream." Jane groaned. She knew this would be a uphill battle. She wanted a compromise. Jane sighed, running a hand through her unruly curls. She looked at her, unsure if she should say what is on her mind.

"How about blue and cream?" Jane said, not caring is she yelled or not. Maura physically deflated. She gave her a soft smile.

"Why don't we figure out a new color scheme we can agree on?" So, we talked it out, and we came down to silver, gold, red and blue.

"I really like the silver, you really like blue…so why don't we just combine those two colors?" Jane grinned at her. That was a good compromise. On the plus side, those two colors actually go great together.

"Darling, that is perfect." Jane told her. Maura grinned at the detective and held her hand, tracing her fingers across the ring.

"I love you." Jane blurted out. It was rare for her to say it, but when she did, it was because she felt she needed to.

Jane had gotten a letter in the mail. It was from the United States Army. They wanted her to go to Fort Gordon in Augusta, Georgia. She wanted to tell her after the wedding, but Maura would be upset.

It was later that evening, when Maura was cleaning their room that she spotted the letter on Jane's night table. After six months of dating, they moved in together and Jane signed over her apartment to Angela. Not being one to snoop, she decided to leave it alone. With her deduction and logic, she just _knew_. Her heart broke, but she would encourage her to join. Jane called her for dinner. As Maura flicked off the lights of their bedroom, she looked back once again to the letter and shut the door.

"Jane, why didn't you tell me the Army contacted you?" Jane began to choke on her gnocci. Maura stood up but Jane waved her away.

"You went through my mail?" she exclaimed. Maura looked alarmed.

"No, I saw the letter on your night stand. I didn't open the letter, I just knew." Jane looked at her hands. The scars glared back at her.

"Knew what?" she demanded. Maura took her hands in her own.

"I…that you were asked to join the Army. I…" Jane interrupted her.

"I know! You don't want me to go. You want me to be here." Maura shook her head.

"No dear, I want you to go." Jane did a double take. Just then, Jane's phone rang. She fumbled around for it and answered it.

"Rizzoli." There was fast chatter on the other line. By the sounds of it, it was the matriarch of the Rizzoli clan.

"Yes ma, I told Maura. She wants me to go. It's not like I have a choice if I should go or not anyway." Maura's right brow rose. Jane held up her slender finger in a 'hold on' symbol.

"okay, good bye Ma. I…yeah yeah, alright I- Ma! Not your business. I love you, bye" Jane hung up hurriedly and looked at Maura.

"It's a request from Casey. He needs help I am on the contact list since I was eighteen." Maura looked at her, confusion written on her features.

"Casey? Why does Casey need your help?" Jane rubbed her hands nervously. Maura took her hands and massaged them.

"Well, they don't have JAGs in his area. They need someone who knows the law. I was his top choice when he saw the list." Maura sighed.

"How long will you be gone Jane?" Maura asked, knowing it wouldn't be a good answer.

"Um..year and a half?" it came out as more of a question than a confident answer. Maura dropped her fork on her plate.

"What? You _can't_ be serious." Jane averted her eyes. Tears welded up in her brown pools.

"I received my dog tags today. I told them after I get married, I'll go. I already committed myself Maura. I'm sorry." Maura rubbed her eyes. This was a partnership, they should talk things out.

"It's fine Jane. I can wait for you. I have news too." Jane looked at Maura questioningly. Maura stood up and rounded the table and sat on Jane's lap. She kissed her jaw. She brushed a kiss on her ear before whispering:

"My parents are coming tomorrow." Jane cursed and placed her hands in her head.

"Is this acceptable?" Jane asked Maura. Maura was smoothing out a wrinkle in her black skirt. She spotted a piece of lint and gave it an annoyed look before flicking it off. She was wearing a white shirt with ruffles on the cuffs and a black skirt with black heels. Her lavender blonde hair was done perfectly and pulled into a bun with a strand curled falling down the side of her angelic face. She turned to Jane. Her jaw almost fell open. Instead, she smiled.

Jane was wearing a light blue button up shirt, the first two undone. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She had on grey slacks and black heels Maura had no idea she owned. Her hair was down, cascading down her back in black ringlets.

"It's perfect Jane. My parents say you should always present who you are. This shows who you are." Jane smiled shyly before slowly walking towards her. Every step Jane took, Maura would take one step back. This went on until Maura felt her back hit the wall. Jane boxed her in with her hands planted on either side of her head. She dipped her head down and captured her lips in her own. Jane nibbled on Maura's plump lower lip and pulled back with a resounding 'pop'.

"Tease." Maura said breathlessly. Jane lowered her arms and grinned cockily.

"I'll make it up to you later." She said with a wink. The doorbell rang and Jane's face twisted into panic.

"Fuck, I am nervous." Jane mumbled as she headed to the door from where they were seated at the dining room table.

"Hello Mr. Isles, Mrs. Isles. I am Jane Rizzoli." Maura got to the door and Jane subconsciously placed a hand on the small of her back. Maura visibly relaxed.

"Hello darling, Jane. I am Constance, this is Edmund. Call us by that. Now, where are we going?"

They got to the restaurant and were seated in the back of the dining area for seclusion. Jane sat next to Maura while Constance sat next to Edmund. Their meal was brought to them in record time. Jane asked if she could have one of Maura's scallops.

"Alright, tilt your head back and let it slide in." Jane did that and her face scrunched up in disgust. She swallowed thickly.

"Ugh, that is so nasty Maura. How can you eat slime?" Maura laughed and gave her an award winning smile.

"Because it's good." Jane smiled and shook her head. Meanwhile, Constance and Edmund watched how they interacted.

"So dear, you told us you had news to tell us." Constance urged Maura, pulling her from her eye sex session with Jane.

"Oh, yes! Sorry. I…I'm engaged." Constance smiled knowingly while Edmund looked at her curiously.

"To whom dear?" Jane swallowed nervously. Her jugular was going at it. Jane took her left hand took initiative.

"To…to me. I hope that is okay. I love your daughter with all my heart we're getting married in a month. Then I am going to leave for war. I hope you understand because she will need someone to lean on. My family will suffocate her, being Italian and all." Maura smiled but it was forced. She was waiting on her adoptive parents' reaction. She sighed deeply.

"well, as I observed Jane tonight, I saw she really cares for you. She gains my approval stamp. Edmund's as well." Maura visibly relaxed.

"Now, I want to see the ring." Maura held her hand out to show her the lovely white gold band. Jane didn't say anything, she just waited.

"It's beautiful and worthy of my daughter Jane." Jane's heart swelled with pride.

"Now, are we on the guest list dear?" Edmund asked.

Jane and Maura decided to have an outside wedding on the beach. Both were barefoot. Jane wore a navy blue tux with a silver tie and a black button up shirt underneath. She had a white rose in her hand. They were going to put that in the blue bouquet Maura is holding. Jane waited anxiously at the altar. She was terrified when the bride song began to play. All her fears washed away when she saw her bride.

She was dressed in a silver dress with a blue train. It was strapless and you could see her feet. No doubt was it designer. Jane grinned and held her hand out for Maura to take.

"You look dapper Jane." Jane blushed and kissed the back of Maura's hand.

"You look…radiant Maur." Jane complimented. Jane and Maura recited their vows.

"I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles. You may kiss the bride." Jane grabbed Maura by her waist, dipped her down drawing whoo from her and kissed her. This caused a chain reaction of wolf whistles.

"Jane, I love you." Jane grinned and kissed her again before bringing her back up. The reception was chilly, so Jane took off her Jacket and put around Maura's shoulders.

"Care to dance Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?" Maura took her hand in her own and Jane lead her to the DJ.

"Play the song Buzz." Jane said to him, a smile playing across her lips. Angel by Jack Johnson played over the speakers. The couple took the floor and swayed softly in time with the beat. They pressed their foreheads together and danced. Jane twirled her and pulled her flushed against her and placed her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura did the same. The song ended too fast and Earth, Wind, and Fire took place.

"Oh Jane I love this song." Maura gushed. Jane laughed and began to dance to the music surrounded by family. Maura smiled and followed suit.

As the night wound down, Jane and Maura headed home as wives. Korsak and Frost thought it was a fantastic idea to write 'Hitched' all over Jane's car. Jane's air conditioning wasn't working and she rolled down the windows. Every few minutes when they stopped at a red light, Jane would hear "Congratulations!" she growled every time. She could barely control her anger.

"Calm down Jane, they are just happy for you." Jane huffed and parked in the driveway.

"I'll be happy as soon as we start our stay home in bed for a week honeymoon."

Jane came into work a week later looking like John Wayne. It made her co-workers chuckle because they knew exactly what went on over the week. However, the details were…private. It included the handcuffs though.

"Hey Janie, finally got off your…horse?" Jane looked at Frost and narrowed her eyes dangerously. He pulled off his laugh with a cough while Korsak laughed shamelessly.

"Whatever guys." Jane said with a frown. The Lieutenant came out and cleared his throat.

"So as you all know or don't know, Rizzoli is heading to war. Lets give her an applause." The group clapped and cheered. "I needed a temporary replacement for her. I thought long and hard about who the rookie would be and I have decided." Frankie came out in a suit and tie.

"Here is our temporary Rizzoli, Frankie Rizzoli. Don't let us down chap." This came as a surprise to Jane. She rushed over and hugged Frankie.

"You made detective Frankie!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah well I start as soon as you leave and then I am only temporary sis

"God I hate paperwork." Jane moaned. Korsak chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Get used to it Janie, once you're in the force for as long as I have, you go through it robotically." Jane pushed him away.

"Go away old man." Jane said with a laugh. Korsak gave her a smile and patted her back.

"You're doing a good think Jane. Helpin' Casey out and all." Jane nodded and continued with the paper work.


	4. Blood is Red

**This is the Chapter four, this is Jane at war. It is angsty so sorry for no angst lovers. I hope you all like it, it will be a short chapter…like really short. I hope! Its late here so… ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

Chapter four

JPOV

Iraq was just as I had expected, really hot. I was wearing a uniform and it was heavy. I am surprised that I haven't suffered from heat stroke yet. I have been here for six months. It was horrible at first. One more year. Man, I sound like a politician. Then, it got better as I grew accustom to it. Maura and I haven't Skyped or talked on the phone yet. We sent letters back and forth that had pictures of her and the guys in it. Frankie was doing very well and was possibly getting a permanent position being Korsak's partner. I trusted Korsak, so I was willing to let him work with Frankie. I wrote letters to ma. She was always worried sick about me. It wasn't like I was on the battlefield. I was on the sidelines. However, I could be in danger.

I looked down at my dog tags. Behind the dog tags was my wedding band. It needed to be cleaned badly. I bet Maura was worried about me.

"Rizzoli, Casey wants to see you!" I got up from my sleeping bag and went to the office.

Another few months flew by. I had nearing one-hundred and fifty letters from Maura and another from Ma. They were stashed in a box with my pictures I had received. At the moment, I was reading a letter from Maura.

_My beloved wife,_

_Today I was at the park. You know the little play set in the middle correct. Well, a child was crying, unable to find his mother. I was worried sick. Turns out, his mother went to the bathroom and the older sister was kissing her boyfriend, too busy to notice. I stayed with him holding him as he cried. His name was Lennox. Jane it got me thinking._

_I was an adopted child as you know. My maternal clock is ticking and I am not getting any younger. I graduated when I was twenty-five from med school. I am accomplished. However, I feel as if I am missing something. I want to adopt a baby Jane. I know this is the most inopportune moment, but if you think, it would be nice. I have enough money to not work, you are working. I just wanted to say Jane, I am ready to have a child. I just don't want to carry one to term and I know you don't want to either. _

_Think about it my darling. _

_All my love, _

_Maura._

I folded the letter back up and began to write in response to her letter.

It was a few days letter the guys took my box and began to read the letters from Maura in the mess hall.

"_and so my beloved wife, I can not wait for your return. Return to me safely and soundly. I will always love you, my darling Jane…" _He sighed dramatically and placed a hand to his heart.

"How cute. Jane is married to a woman." I snatched the box away as Casey walked in and questioned the situation.

"They stole my letters, and read them in front of everyone sir." I spoke honestly. I learned later on, the man's name was Aaron Zabernworthy. He was the prankster and mischief maker of the group. Aaron was told to clean the bathrooms for two weeks.

Soon, I fitted in with everyone else at the base. It was a nice time and I enjoyed it greatly. I had to go to a meeting with Casey. They were going to discuss United States Law and I had to be there to correct them.

"Is that all?" Casey asked as we headed to the door.

"No sir." They open fired in an enclosed area. There was no where to run or hide. I was hit in the back and fell to the floor. I played it off as if I were dead. Casey pulled out his firearm and shot a few guys before a grenade went off. Casey went flying and hit the wall before falling to the ground motionless. I wanted to grab for him, but I couldn't. I knew I was losing blood and I was going to die if I didn't get help for us. The group walked right passed us, stepping on my hand as they went and left. Amateurs. They didn't even check to see if we were dead or not. I heard voices as my eyes shut on their own accord.


	5. End of Something

**This is the final chapter guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me and encouraging more. I love you guys! It warmed my heart for all the encouragement I had received. You don't know how happy it makes me. THANK YOU GUYS! This wasn't how I originally planned my chapter to go, but it sorta wrote itself. If you have questions do not hesitate to ask me. I am more than willing to answer!**

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither hot Sasha, nor sexy Angie….or Scooby Doo!**

Chapter Five

End of Something

"He's beautiful Maura." Jane told her as Maura held their new son. They named him Lennox Isles. Since Maura was the last heir to the Isles' fortune and Jane had two brothers, they decided to keep Maura's name alive. He was already named Lennox. Lennox's parents had died in a crash four weeks ago and there was no family to take the newborn in.

Maura was feeding him formula and Jane's eyes welded up with tears. This was _her _family. They all were a big happy family. She would do her best to come home to them every night. A few traitorous tears escaped to the notice of Maura's critical eye.

"Oh Jane what's the matter?" Maura asked gently. She put the baby in the basinet and walked over to her love. Jane wrapped her arms around her darling Maura and buried her head in her shoulder.

"Just, it's all so real. It's not about you and me anymore. It's about our son then us." Jane explained wiping her nose and eyes.

"No, it isn't about you and me. We have to do this as a partnership, so I'll run this by you. I am Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, I make my own hours. So I will stay with the baby in the morning, afternoons are at work then evenings are with the baby. Angela will take care of him from eleven to six." Jane knew this was up for no discussion and nodded.

"I will come during my lunch break to feed him." Jane told her wife. Maura agreed to their plan and they headed to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Let's go to bed Jane." Just then Lennox began to cry. Jane groaned into her pillow.

**Epilogue **

Jane and Maura were in the middle of another fight…at the Robber. It was ten years since they adopted Lennox. Maura had him with Korsak in the car.

"You come here almost every night and get a drink or two. I am sick of this Jane. You have a son to look after; you have a family at home who _needs you!" _Maura exclaimed the last part, straining to speak. She had the flu and Jane was never home for her.

"I don't care anymore. Ma died. You don't understand." Maura pushed her back into the bar.

"You don't think I understand? I loved Angela too. She had cancer, the treatment wasn't working. Don't I repeat, do not blame anyone for this. Don't come home tonight. I want you to think about all you have to lose." Maura turned on her heel, leaving a drunken Jane behind.

xxx

Jane had enough wits to not come home and get a taxi to Frankie's house. Frankie had settled down four years ago with a nice girl named Stacey. He saved her while doing work as a detective from a mugger. It's more of a tragic then happy love story between the two of them. They didn't have kids yet, but Stacey was pregnant now. She is four months along.

Frankie got the call from Jane and immediately opened the door when she knocked on it. Stacey was putting blankets on the couch when Jane fell into her brother's strong arms and wept. She knew she really fucked up this time and wanted to make things better. She decided to call in sick for work tomorrow and just stay at Frankie's house for a day or two.

Jane had stayed at Frankie's house for two days. Stacey stayed at home and was accommodating to Jane.

"When will you go back to Maura, Jane?" Jane sighed. She knew this was code for 'get the hell out of my house now Rizzoli'. She looked at Stacey and smiled.

"I think I'll go back today."

"Mom, where is Ma? She's been gone for a long time." Maura heard Lennox from the doorway. Maura looked to her son they adopted together ten years ago tomorrow. Jane was gone for two days and every morning she woke up without her beloved wife next to her, a hole grew deeper in her heart. She wanted her Jane back and she wanted her now. The problem was, she was at Frankie's house and she would not intrude on their home. Jane was her everything. From the air she breathed, to the pounding in her heart, Jane was a constant reminder of why she loved to live. She needed her so badly she began to cry for the first time in a year. She didn't even cry during Angela's death or funeral two weeks ago.

"Mom, why are you crying?" her ten year old asked. She looked at him with puffy eyes and held her arms out. Lennox immediately walked into her arms. Despite his age, he was almost five feet now.

"Oh, sweetie, I just miss your Ma." Lennox brushed his hair out of his face and gave her a dimpled smile.

"Mom, ma will come back, she loves you." Maura smiled. He really did take after Jane in personality. It must be because of all the sports they did together. He played baseball and soccer. Lennox had auburn hair scruffed over his ears. His hair cut really reminded her of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. Jane keeps asking him to get his hair cut, but he won't cut it, claiming it gave him an edge. His eyes were a light brown. They looked like melted caramel pools. His skin was slightly tanned due to the sun he was constantly in. Jane was similar but she had much darker skin in the summer. Maura would obsess over her tan lines so much that Jane would go sun bath in the nude for a week at their family home. Maura found it incredibly sexy. God she missed Jane so much.

xxx

Meanwhile, Jane was walking all the way from the poorer side of Boston, to their richer side. It took hours for her to get home. It had to have been at least five when she was even in their neighborhood. Even then, it was another hour long walk to their house. Jane deserved this walk of shame. It was spring in Boston, so the rain began. It terrified Jane to think about what was waiting at home for her.

Would Maura be mad? Would she make her leave again? Would she want a divorce? Jane shuttered at the last one and pulled her blazer around her tighter. No, she would not allow that. They would go to counseling together. She would stop drinking heavily. Jane would do _anything _to keep her at this point.

Xxx

Jane had arrived home soaking wet. She felt as if she needed to knock instead of knocking on her own front door. Jane paused, her hand lifted. She heard giggling and screaming from inside. She deducted that her son and Maura were playing. She was sad that he was growing up so fast into the young man he will become as they grew old. Jane wanted to grow old with Maura and love her until the day she dies. Even then, she will continue to love following into the afterlife. She took the bull by the horns and knocked on the door. Silence on the other side. She heard quick steps and her son answered the door. He smiled up at her.

"Ma!" he flung his arms around her neck, not caring if he got wet. She wrapped her arms around him as she peered over his shoulder at Maura. Maura had the typical defensive stance. Jane let him go and came inside.

"I did not say to come into my home Jane." She said scathingly. Jane paused and stepped back out into the pouring rain.

"Lennox, go to your room until I call you out again." Jane said simply. Maura paused and nodded in agreement. Once he left the room, Jane began to grovel.

"Maura, I…shit how do I start this?" she took a deep breath in and exhaled it.

"Maur, you are the love on my life and will always be the love of my life. We are married, have a child together, live together. I will do anything to—to have you keep me around." Maura waited for the apology itself.

"I am sorry for treating you like an insignificant part of my life Maura. I promise, I will not drink another sip of beer, I will come home at six, I will stay home on the weekends. I will do anything you need me to babe." The rain soaked through her hair causing it to kink and curl. It was seriously turning Maura on.

"Come inside Jane. Lets get you dry." Jane stepped inside. She bypassed Maura, not wanting to get her wet and headed up the stairs to their bed room. It was clean like it always was and Jane slipped into sweats and a t-shirt. When she went down stairs, Maura was waiting, her back turned to Jane at the island in the kitchen. Jane went over and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her cheek against her back.

"Ti amo, il mio amore." Maura began to cry and turned into her arms and clutched fistfuls of her shirt bringing her down for a kiss.

"I love you too Jane." Jane breathed her in and smiled.

"It's the end of something Maura, but the beginning to _everything."_

**End**

**I would love to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story. I love you all who follow me and my story now. I hope this ending is to all of your satisfaction. PM me anytime.**

**Loverxx**


End file.
